The Catalyst
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: After Seth left both Dean and Roman alone in the ring to face the Wyatt's, both are pretty ticked off and want answers. Will they get the answers they're searching for? Will the realize just how baldy split the Shield really has become?
1. Fallout

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything. ****This is a work of complete fiction.** As for the characters mentioned, this story does not depict their own personal feelings, thoughts, or ideas. Each character belongs to their rightful owners; themselves and the WWE.  


******Note: I have been working on this for a while now! I do feel like I need to explain the title though, mostly because it's rather obscure/metaphorical this time around. Catalyst is defined as a person or thing that precipitates an event. Is this case, we're talking about Seth and those events. I hope that makes it clearer. I hope you enjoy guys! Please be gentle with me, this is also a first real attempt at this pairing. Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Fallout**_

Roman paced in the locker room, ripping his wrist guards off before throwing them at his bag. Only his and Dean's things remained in their locker room, though he already knew that. He'd heard the interviewer say that Seth had left. He groaned, listening to Dean as he mumbled curses under his breath and kicked the bench on the opposite side of the room several times. "Just shut it Dean, he's probably waiting at the hotel for us," he rumbled, looking over his shoulder at fiery blue eyes. "Calm your ass."

"Calm my ass?" Dean asked incredulously. "He fucking left me there. He fucking just jumped down and walked away! And you want me to 'calm my ass'?" He ripped his shirt off and threw it into his own bag. "Yeah, well fuck him. I don't need his ass. I'm perfectly fine on my fucking own."

Roman let out a low sigh, listening to Dean ramble on about getting left to one of the worst ass kickings of his life. "He didn't just walk out on you," he murmured, pulling his vest off and his under armor shirt. "He left us both there Dean." He turned, his grey eyes meeting heated blues. "He's tired of 'being the glue'." He knew that Seth had always been the one that had held them together. His and Dean's personalities had always clashed from day one and Seth had always been the one to fix them, some how, some way.

Dean felt the anger bubble up in him even further. "Well, I don't fucking need to be glued to this group," he muttered, crossing his arms. "If he wants to leave us, there's plenty of other people who'd love to suck my dick tonight."

Roman's eyes narrowed, reaching out and roughly grabbing Dean by his chin. "You're not the only one that's upset here. Don't you fucking talk about bringing someone else back to the room," he growled in warning, knowing that Seth was waiting there for them to explain things, to make them understand why he'd walked out and left them alone.

Dean smirked, deciding the see how much he could work the nerve he'd hit in the other man. "Aw, someone a little jealous? Mad that I can just snap my fingers and I can have plenty of people to spread their legs for me?" he questioned, watching as the grey eyes darkened. "Because the whole fucking locker room, fuck the whole god damned world, knows you'd rather go without if you can't bend Seth over the bed."

Roman's hand dropped to around Dean's neck, his other following in lightening quick before he slammed the dirty blond against the wall. "Don't act like you're any different," he growled, his voice dripping with malice. "He's the only reason we're here. He brought this together and we agreed to it." His narrowed grey eyes looked away as he pulled back, turning his back to Dean. "I didn't agree to this, so if you want to fuck around on us, then don't fucking come back. He doesn't need it and neither do I."

Dean's mouth thinned into a tight line. He didn't speak, too angry to say anything. He'd never fuck around on Seth. He'd worked too hard to get the other man to notice him for him to fuck up that colossally. He finished changing and turned to where Roman was standing tying back his hair, his own street clothes on.

Roman looked over his shoulder at Dean's silent form. He could still see the seething anger and inwardly he sighed, knowing that it was just Dean's way of coping. He grabbed his bag, and Dean's hand before leading him out of the locker room. They had a long way to drive the next morning if they were going to get to Detroit on time and right at that moment, he just wanted to go back to the hotel room and see Seth, ask him what was going on.

Roman pushed the heavy, fireproof door open, looking into the dark room. "He must be asleep already," he muttered, unsure if he was trying to convince himself or Dean of the words. He flipped the light on, stepping in. He froze, Dean running into the back of him as his eyes hurriedly scanned the room, once, twice, three times before it clicked that the beds were empty, that Seth's bags were gone, him and Dean were left completely alone.

Dean glared at the taller male before walking around him, his blue eyes finding the same sight. He couldn't stop the hurt and overwhelming sting of betrayal course through him. He threw his bags down, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Never had Seth left them like this. Sure, they'd all gotten angry with each other, but never had they slept away from each other since this whole cluster fuck of a relationship had started.

He blew out a sigh as he sat on the edge of the tub, rubbing his face with rough hands. He couldn't pin point the way his heart hurt, it just did. Seth was half his, half his lover. He'd always had the deep fear that he'd lose Seth to the other half of Seth's heart: Roman, but with both of them being stuck alone, the fear was deeper. It was the uncertainty that killed him.

He shook his head, his hands moving up to fist in his slightly curly hair, tugging at it gently. "Fuck!" he yelled, his voice strangled with the overwhelming unshed tears that refused to leave his eyes. He'd been left alone most of his life, he'd took the chance with Seth being different, and like always, he'd been completely wrong.

Roman could hear Dean as he banged around the bathroom, throwing things before getting into the shower. He as sure it was just a cover up, a way of escape to let out the built up hurt. He would've done the same if Dean hadn't beat him to it. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, fending off the offending burn of confusion away. Seth had walked away from both of them. He'd been left to try and make it all work with Dean only for them to fail miserably.

He stripped down to his boxers, letting his hair down so he could run his fingers through it. He needed a shower too, but he'd wait until Dean was done, they both needed space. He didn't have to wait long before Dean stepped out of the steamy bathroom, a towel around his waist and a calmer, more somber look on him. "I'm getting a shower," Roman said softly, walking over and resting a hand on Dean's shower warmed skin. "He'll come back Dean."

Dean didn't answer, just pulled back from Roman's gentle touch. He walked over to his thrown bag and picked it up before putting it on the bed next to the window. He unzipped it and pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and a tank top, dressing in silence. His mind wasn't on Seth coming back; it was focused on him walking out, just like everyone else in his life. He'd always been a lone wolf, but with Seth… with Seth he felt different. He was a part of something.

Roman closed his eyes as he shut the bathroom door and stripped off the last bit of clothing. He quickly showered, wanting to get to bed and wake up and be on the road. He didn't want to think, he just wanted to get caught up into getting to the next show and hopefully find out what was going on.

After washing the last bit of body wash off of him, Roman turned the water off and stepped out, grabbing another hanging towel and drying himself before wrapping it around his waist. He took one more for his hair, only lightly drying it before dropping it on the floor and walking out. His eyes landed on the lump in the far bed, Dean's back turned towards him. He sighed silently, shaking his head as he dressed in a pair of lounge pants and slipped into his own bed, finding it lonely and cold without both men in it with him. "Night Dean," he said, turning his back to the other man. He barely heard Dean's half choked reply of, "You too Roman."

Roman laid there for what felt like an eternity, unable to get comfortable. He'd grown so accustomed to Seth sleeping into his side, Dean curling up behind Seth. It was just how they slept, if they wanted to sleep next to Seth, that's how it had to be. Him and Dean weren't together, they just put up with each other because of Seth and their love for the architect of the group.

He groaned, running a hand over his eyes, telling them to shut and stay shut. He jerked when he felt the bed dip and a body crawled in under the covers with him. They snapped open and he was more than a little surprised to see Dean puling the covers up over his shoulder.

"He's really not coming back, is he?" Dean asked softly, looking into Roman's eyes. He sighed, moving a little closer, his hand sliding over the cool spot between him and Roman. He missed the warmth of Seth. "He's really done with us…."

Roman could hear the deep, heart wrenching pain in Dean's voice. He didn't like it. He moved closer, closing the gap between them and wrapping his arm around Dean's waist, pulling the pale body to his. He felt Dean stiffen and freeze, knowing that this was the closest they'd ever been.

"What are you doing?" Dean growled, one hand pressed against Roman's chest, his face pressed into a warm shoulder. He didn't push away. He was just still as Roman's hand moved up and down his back in soothing strokes. Slowly, he relaxed into the comforting touch.

"Trying to forget that he's not here," Roman answered a few moments later, sighing heavily. "We've never shared a bed without him between us."

Dean nodded, his eyes closing, his arm wrapping around Roman's waist, pulling him even closer into the warmth. He wasn't going to complain, being next to Roman was much better than being alone in a cold bed.

Roman stiffened when he felt moist lips against his shoulder, pressing slow butterfly kisses to the tattooed skin. "What are you doing?" he gasped out, Dean's lips moving up over his collarbone to his neck.

"Trying to forget that he's not here," he repeated, his hand sliding up Roman's back, before grasping a handful of the damp, dark hair, pulling Roman's head back to give him better access to the strong neck. He suckled the soft skin, biting just hard enough to pull a groan from the other man's lips.

Roman's hands grabbed Dean's hips as he maneuvered the other man over him. He looked up into the flustered blue eyes, thinking that he'd only seen Dean so undone by Seth. He smirked, running his hands up and under the black shirt to rest on warm sides. He bucked up into Dean, their clothed erections rubbing together, making both groan.

Both locked eyes, having a silent conversation between them. This was the first time that they'd done anything without Seth with them. Neither had ever really paid much attention to the other during sex, more interested in monopolizing Seth as much as they could. That didn't mean they hadn't touched each other, more for Seth's pleasure than their own. This wasn't anything other than mutual comfort, and both understood that.

Dean none too gently grabbed Roman's chin, turning his head to the side as he leaned in and bit down on the soft skin of the Samoan's neck. He groaned, finger tips digging into his hips as they pushed harder against the other.

Roman's back arched as he hissed out, Dean's teeth digging deep enough in him to leave marks. He tried to jerk free from the other man's hold, finding it harder to do than he'd originally though. He groaned, Dean letting his neck go for only a moment before teeth were once again in him. "Don't leave marks all over me," he growled, bucking roughly up into Dean. He couldn't get enough of the delicious friction between them.

"Why not? It's not like Seth's going to," he breathed roughly, looking down into heated eyes. He glared down at the other man, his heart starting to beat harder in his chest, that determined and unsettling look doing something to him. He swallowed hard around a sudden lump in his throat at the darkening look on Roman's face. "He walked out on us."

Roman growled, reaching up and grabbing Dean's hair, yanking him down to his side. He rose over Dean, keeping a firm hold on Dean's dirty blond locks. "He wouldn't leave either of us without saying it himself," he retorted lowly, his jaw tight around the words. He hated how badly Dean was pushing his buttons. "He loves us."

Dean snorted, wincing in pain as Roman moved in and bit down right at the junction of his neck and shoulder. He arched up into Roman, the initial pain turning instantly to pleasure as it coursed through him. "If he loved us so much, why isn't he here?" he shot back, his own hands digging into the long Raven locks, and yanking Roman's head back, his own mouth moving up to return the painful bites on Roman's chest.

Roman tried to push Dean away, grunting and growling as they both struggled to dominate the other on the bed, their bites getting harder, some drawing little droplets of blood. He rolled from his back to between Dean's legs his body fueled with heated words and hurt emotions. He hissed, yanking Dean's shirt over his head before he pushed him face first into the pillows. He breathed hard, dark blue eye looking over Dean's scarred shoulder at him.

Dean's chest hurt from his harsh breathing and the constant sting reminding him of losing the one person he cared about. He looked away, closing his eyes. He was being defiant by nature, refusing to give in easily.

Roman's eyes were narrowed when he grabbed a handful of hair and yanked Dean back. It was at that moment when he heard the pained whimper that he realized that him and Dean were feeling the same way. They both were hurt, they both needed someone to embrace them and like usual they were only fighting the other. They were pushing at each other, going as far as they could until the other one broke, neither willing to back down. He sighed inwardly, his fingers loosening and slowly running down the back of Dean's neck.

Dean's eyes shot open when he felt gentle kisses moving along the back of his shoulders, catching the very tip of his long scar. He turned his head to face Roman, his eyes wide when he saw the smoldering heat in the other man's face, the anger gone, leaving nothing but arousal. "What are you…?"

Roman's mouth opened as he pressed an opened mouth kiss against the side of the other man's neck, pulling Dean back so that his chest was flush against the warm skin of Dean's back. "I'm not fighting with you," he breathed, his kisses moving upwards to Dean's ear. His tongue flicked the silver ring. "Since this whole thing started with Seth all we've done is fight and argue. Even now we're just pushing against the other." He pushed his face into Dean's neck, pressing a gentle kiss there. "He hurt us both and we're just making it worse."

Dean felt his heart pound in his chest, the words echoing through him. It was true, he couldn't remember the last time that him and Roman had fun together. He couldn't remember the last time they'd just sat down and had a conversation. He leaned into Roman's body, closing his eyes as Roman's arms wrapped around his waist. He didn't speak, just let the words resound in his head.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore Dean," Roman murmured, kissing up Dean's jaw. "I do miss the friendship we had before this." He felt Dean's body stiffen before he pulled away completely. He watched Dean slowly turn to him, the vulnerable look on the other man's face almost heart breaking. He gave a small smile, cupping one cheek in his hand.

Roman's grey eyes moved down to Dean's lips. He leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. He could taste Dean's breath on his lips as the hurried pants rushed over him. He leaned in, greys locking with blues. He felt his heart ache more than he wanted to admit when Dean turned away from him, refusing to let their lips touch.

"No," Dean simply said, his voice a mere whisper.

Roman's jaw tightened at the refusal, but understood that they weren't in bed together because they had feelings for the other. They were there to release tension and temporarily forget their emotional pain. Kissing had no place if it was just a physical release. His hand wound in the back of Dean's hair loosely, his lips moving down to Dean's neck, littering it with slow, gentle kisses. His teeth sunk into the soft flesh lightly, pulling a moan from Dean's throat. He wouldn't admit how badly he'd wanted to kiss those soft looking lips.

Dean gasped out, heart pounding harder in his chest. His eyes closed and he wondered why he'd turned away from the gentleness of a single kiss. Truthfully, he only wanted Seth's lips on his, but he wasn't even sure if he'd have that again after being left alone in the ring. "Roman," he breathed, wrapping his arms around Roman's neck and pulling him down over him. He pushed up into the Samoan, groaning out at the hardness still between them. He looked up into the darkened face, swallowing hard. It was the first time he'd really noticed just how attractive Roman really was.

"Dean," Roman echoed, one hand sliding up the broad chest, his fingers running over a pink nipple. He couldn't help but smile when he heard the low groan from the other man's lips. His hand trailing back down to the waistband of Dean's boxers, pausing as his eyes met Dean's. He swallowed hard, his finger tips easing just under the elastic. He waited, silently asking for permission with his eyes.

Dean was still, the warm air around him feeling so much cooler. He shivered as he allowed his hands to tangle in the long locks. His eyes fluttered shut when he felt the very tip of Roman's fingers brush along the head of his aching cock. "Don't ask, just do," he murmured, pulling Roman in close so he could pepper light kiss all along his chest.

Roman's hand slid under the material and wrapped around the hard organ, falling to the side so that he could explore Dean's body with his other hand. He felt Dean's hands run all over his chest before one grew bold and started rubbing him over his lounge pants. He groaned, tugging Dean's boxers down and off. He smiled when Dean returned the favor, leaving them both completely naked under the covers.

Dean was the first to let his lips explore Roman's chest, running his tongue over the intricate tattoo before showing more than enough affection to the bronze nipples. His lips moved lower, taking in the intoxicating taste of the other man as his lips touched just above the neatly kept black pubic hair. He looked up, grey eyes intensely watching him. He smirked mischievously, licking his lower lip just before he engulfed the bulbous head of Roman's cock with his mouth.

Roman let out a low moan, his hands instantly grabbing for Dean's hair. "Fuck," he growled, tugging at the strands, demanding that Dean take more into his mouth. He wasn't disappointed when Dean took half of his length down before he eased back up, his cheeks hollowing perfectly. He watched Dean's head as it bobbed up and down on his cock, those pink lips darkening. "No wonder Seth loves this so much," he teased, wincing when Dean nipped the head none too gently.

"Don't run your mouth or else it ends right now," Dean bit out, pulling back from Roman's thick cock. He wouldn't admit that he was just the slightest bit jealous that Seth got to taste Roman every night they were together. He suckled the head just once more before he pushed the covers back and got out of the bed.

Roman was about to ask where Dean was going when the younger man walked over to his suitcase and unzipped it. He waited, fisting himself and stroking it slowly, the left over spit from Dean making it easy to give himself a little pleasure while the lunatic fringe was away. His eyes widened just slightly when Dean turned back to him, a condom and lube in hand. He hadn't expected them to go that far. He really thought they'd just get off with each other and call it a night.

Dean looked down at the floor, his throat constricted around the words he wanted to say. He feet carried him back to the bed, his hands trembling. "I want you to do two things for me," he said seriously, looking up into the grey eyes. He watched Roman nod and he took a deep breath. "I want you to fuck me. And I want you to make me bleed."

Roman's eyes widened, his mouth opening to protest the second part. Before he could say anything Dean was already speaking again.

"I want you to cut me."

Roman shook his head. "I don't know if I can do that," he answered honestly. He knew Dean was into some crazy things, but he'd never thought that Dean would be into that kind of pain.

"I know it's weird, but I can't ask Seth to do it," Dean said honestly, looking down at the spoils in his hands. His brows furrowed in slight frustration. "I love him and I don't want to scare him off or disgust him with this stupid kink that I have."

Roman nodded, mulling over the words. Inwardly it made him a little jittery that Dean would trust him that much with that kind of information and his body and not the man that held his heart. "I can't promise that I'll be good at this."

Dean shook his head, giving a half smirk. "You don't have to," he answered, handing over the tube of lubrication and the condom. He held up a razor blade that had been hidden under the foiled square. He moved onto the bed, following Roman's movements as he was laid back on the pillows, his legs spread for Roman to slip between.

Roman opened the tube and squeezed a little of the clear gel on his fingers. He set the tube off to the side as he pressed a kiss to Dean's thigh, circling the tight entrance before pushing in. He heard a gasp and groaned at the tightness around him. He could barely hold back the building anticipation to be inside the smaller body.

"Fuck, do it Rome," Dean groaned, feeling invaded but loving it at the same time. He couldn't explain how good it felt. He handed over the razor blade, his eyes meeting Roman's. "I trust you."

Roman's heart thumped hard at those words as he slipped another finger in without warning. He nodded, taking the edge and dragging the sharp corner along Dean's thigh, a shallow, thin line of red blossoming behind him. He watched as Dean's eyes closed in a pained pleasure. He slid the razor on Dean's skin, his fingers working to stretch Dean as best as he could.

Dean hissed, the sting of Roman's hot tongue following the lines he made. He didn't complain at the pain, instead taking it and letting everything go in it. He loved pain, he loved how alive it made him feel. His eyes opened, ready to complain when Roman pulled away from him completely, those thick fingers leaving him feeling empty.

Roman's eyes met Dean's, the razor resting between his pinky and ring finger as he opened the condom and slid it on. "Ready?" he asked, dousing his rod with the slick fluid. He watched as Dean nodded before he lined them up and slowly pushed in.

Dean whimpered, his fingers tight in the sheets, his lower lip falling victim between his teeth as he was stretched even further by Roman's cock than he had been by those fingers. He let out a howl as Roman came to the hilt, pushing right into his prostate. The pleasure was mixed with pain as he felt the razor on his chest, curved lines moving all around him, these ones a little deeper, more blood bubbling to the surface.

Roman watched Dean as his body contorted in pleasure. He couldn't admit that he kind of liked seeing that pained pleasure on Dean's face with each new cut he made mixing with his slow thrusts. He licked at the newest line across Dean's collarbone before he tossed the razor blade away. "I can't," he murmured, his teeth sinking into the soft flesh of Dean's neck. His cock throbbed hard. "I can't focus on that and fucking you."

Dean smirked, sighing happily. "It's okay, thank you," he breathed, feeling the new cuts burn as Roman's skin touched his, their sweat mixing. "Just fuck me." He wasn't disappointed when he felt Roman's once gentle thrusts pick up speed and power, their bodes colliding together over and over again. He hated that just that little bit of pain and pleasure mixed had his so close already. "Roman." His hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him in time to Roman's thrusts.

Roman pulled back, pushing their foreheads together as they moved. "I'm close too," he admitted, one hand grabbing onto Dean's hip as his speed picked up. "God, you're so fucking tight."

Dean smirked, his eyes closing as he felt that last little bit of pressure build up before bursting in his belly. He howled, his free hand tangling in Roman's hair, yanking him down so that their lips met, tongue and teeth clashing in a sloppy kiss.

Roman was shocked but didn't have much time to think. With the mix of Dean's mouth dominating his and the tight walls spasming around him, it didn't take more than another couple thrusts before he buried himself to the hilt and released as well, panting as him and Dean continued fighting each other with their tongues. He was the one to pull back, gasping for air as he pulled out of the other male. "Fuck…."

Dean nodded, smiling as he laid there completely spent. He looked down at the few red lines on his right thigh, a few across his chest. What made him stop was the small heart on his left pectoral with the initials SR in them. He relaxed into the pillows, looking over at Roman who was pulling the used condom off and throwing it away.

Roman pulled the covers up to them, looking over his handiwork on Dean's chest. His fingers slid over the light lines, sure that after a couple days they would be gone, leaving nothing but a memory. "Was that okay?" he asked, Dean's hand coming up to hold his.

Dean nodded, turning to his side and curling right into Roman's chest. "Thank you," he breathed, pressing feather like kisses along the dark neck. He pulled back, looking into the grey eyes before he pushed their lips together in a soft kiss.

Roman's eyes closed as their tongues touched, this time gently massaging the other, their heated words and needs gone. His hand came up to smooth back the long blond bangs, smiling when he pulled back and looked into the light blue eyes. "Better?"

Dean nodded, still worried about the following day. "Don't tell Seth about the blood thing, okay?" he asked, his eyes closing and fatigue starting to take over.

"I won't." Roman tightened his arms around Dean, his eyes lids growing heavy. "We'll fix everything tomorrow. Okay? He'll come back to us."

Dean only nodded, hoping that Roman was right but too tired to let doubt cloud his mind.

* * *

(A/N): So I've only been working on this since the day Seth bailed on Dean and Roman last month and I've finally gotten the first chapter finished! I hope you guys like it. It's my first real attempt at Ambreigns, so I hope it's not terrible. I hope you're enjoying it. This is only a two shot so the next chapter is the end. Will Seth come back and what will Roman and Dean do? Tune in! Onwards and upwards! The title is The Catalyst by Linkin Park. Chapter title is Fallout also by Linkin Park.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	2. Come In Closer

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
**

**Note: So guys, we're back! I have to say that this isn't going to be a two shot anymore, it's going to be a three shot. I got a little carried away. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Until next time! -JJ**

* * *

_**Come In Closer**_

Blue eyes cracked open, darkness still wrapped around him body. He groaned, feeling something heavy on him. He tried to turn, suddenly thinking that his lover had returned and was holding him close. He smiled, moving to touch the warm arm wrapped around him. He looked down, his heart starting to race in disappointment when he saw that it wasn't Seth's body holding onto him. It was Roman's arm curled tightly around his waist, refusing to let him go. He laid there, letting the events that had happened only a few hours before wash over him.

Dean's heart pounded, struggling to turn so he could lay face to face with the other man. His eyes flickered down to his chest, finding that the heart was still there and it wasn't just a dream. He sighed lightly, really taking in what had happened between him and Roman. He closed his eyes, thinking that the night before was only meant for physical, sexual comfort and how it had turned into so much more.

He'd opened up to Roman in ways he could never open up to Seth, and he was thankful for it. For the first time in months there were close again, at least in that moment. He'd allowed Roman to see into his mind, take charge and give him the pleasure he didn't dare tell Seth about. He couldn't say things would go back to how they had been with him and Roman, but after really thinking about how far they had grown apart, he hoped that they'd mended at least a little bit of the riff.

"You're thinking hard." Roman's voice growled out, filled with sleep. His grey eyes wandered over Dean's slightly surprised face as he unwrapped his arm from Dean's waist so he could rub his face. "It's early, why are you even awake?"

Dean shrugged, suddenly missing the warmth that Roman had been giving him. Without thinking, he moved a little closer, wanting that arm to be back around him, to hold him and give him at least a little comfort. "Just woke up," he answered, smiling inwardly when he felt Roman curl his arm around him again. He didn't dare admit how much he wanted from that hold.

"He'll be there tonight," Roman breathed, sure that it was lack of the other male that had caused Dean to wake up. He yawned, pulling Dean in a little closer. It was still so odd to hold Dean, but at that moment it was better than being alone and cold.

Dean was silent for a small while, sure that Roman had fallen back asleep as he laid there playing everything over in his mind. "What if he doesn't want me back," he murmured gently, the idea scaring the hell out of him. His heart pounded, thinking back to Extreme Rules, and wondering if that was the reason Seth had walked out on him and not Roman. He'd been the one left on the canvas, not the Samoan holding him.

"Don't be stupid," Roman murmured, cracking his eyes open and looking down in the shocked and almost terrified features. "After he explains what's going on we'll figure this out. He loves you Dean, he says it everyday."

"You don't know that!" Dean growled, pushing back from Roman and sitting up in the bed. "This is just like Extreme Rules. He was so angry with me for that match and I was sure that it was over then."

"Dean…." Roman sat up, rubbing his face in slight irritation. He was still exhausted and wanted nothing more than a little more sleep before they had to get up and start on their way to Detroit.

"No! I heard you two in the shower that night when you thought I was asleep. After everything, he only wanted you. He always goes to you. Wyatt fucking knocked me out and left me for dead and he didn't even bat an eyelash."

Roman rolled his eyes, the lack of sleep and slight paranoia really getting to Dean. "Shut up," he groaned, grabbing a handful of Dean's hair and yanking it back. "Seth loves you." He pushed a kiss to Dean's lips, enjoying the fight that Dean put up. Once he pulled back, he smirked. "He'd never leave you."

Dean looked away, Roman's hand sliding free from his hair. "For you he would," he murmured, running a hand over his face. "I see how he looks at you. He's always all over you—"

"If he was going to leave you for me, don't you think I'd be with him then? I'm not sure what you're thinking but he walked out on both of us, not just you," Roman interrupted, darkened blue eyes meeting his. He sighed, breaking eye contact as he leaned back against the headboard. "I was afraid when this started that I was just a fling to him."

"Where the hell did you get that impression?" Dean asked incredulously. He'd seen the way Seth had watched Roman, the way he was always doing something so he could touch the older man. It was so easy to see, even by people that didn't know them, that Seth seriously had something for Roman.

"Because he was with you and when we had time off he would fly back to your place. Even after we agreed to each other dating him, you got more of his time than I did," Roman admitted, rubbing his face again. "He was worried about you that night, even though he was super pissed off. He kept asking if you were okay when you were asleep."

"You do know the only reason he flies home with me sometimes is because he can't fly out with you," Dean brought up, his voice low and condescending. His growl stopped when he saw the hurt look on Roman's face. He felt bad for bringing up Roman's home life, knowing that he really had no control over it.

Roman sat there in silence; the same fact of reality slapping him in the face again. He'd told Seth from the beginning that he wouldn't leave his fiancée, mostly for the sake of his daughter. He still loved her but more so in the sense that they were partners in raising their daughter together, not real lovers.

He thought over the previous conversations him and her had had. They'd been best friends and one night it had just happened between them resulting in the little girl he loved more than life itself. But once his family had found out, they'd pushed the idea of marriage and settling down, something he wasn't ready for. He'd brought it up to her, finding that she was being forced into the same situation but felt like he did. Instead of fighting back, they'd agreed to keep things between them friendly and the engagement for show. She allowed him to have his fun and relationships and he did the same, both agreeing that their home was sacred and neither brought their lovers around their daughter unless it was agreed upon.

"Shit, Roman, I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"Don't worry about it," Roman rumbled, throwing the blankets back and standing. He hated that he couldn't come out with Seth, that he couldn't bring him home and pamper him like he truly wanted. "I'm getting a shower." He walked over to the bathroom, stopping at the door and turning to where Dean was still sitting in the bed, the disheveled blankets resting over his lap, head in his hands. He turned his back to Dean, his heart pounding and shut the door.

Dean sat there alone, shaking his head as he leaned back on the headboard. He heard the water running and he knew he'd crossed a line with Roman. He'd known from the beginning that Roman was only engaged for show but still he felt like he needed to jab the other man with it at times to keep the upper hand and the majority of Seth's affections.

He didn't understand why, he knew it wouldn't change anything. Seth would still have feelings for Roman and Roman sure wasn't going to let Seth go if he could help it. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath, throwing the covers back and getting out of the cooling bed. His feet carried him to the bathroom door, a slightly shaking hand grabbing the handle and turning it. He was a little surprised that Roman left it unlocked.

Roman didn't hear the door open over the roar of the water rushing over his head. He was leaning forward, both arms on the shower wall as he let the water cascade over him. Grey eyes were shut and his entire body was stiff. He wouldn't let Dean know he'd hit a serious nerve, how much it bothered him that he couldn't give his all to Seth like Dean could.

Dean stood there, looking over Roman's body, the long hair blocking any view to his face. He sighed lightly, fingers running over the heart on his chest. He was just pushing Roman away again. He thought about what Roman had said, how they'd grown apart and how they didn't seem to have a friendship anymore.

Dean took a chance and pulled the shower curtain back, stepping in just as Roman turned in surprise. He didn't speak, just stood there feeling the warm mist of the hot spray that was slamming into Roman.

Roman stood straight, looking down into the hardened face, seeing the guilt right on the surface. He didn't think as he moved in, running a hand through the dampening hair, stopping at the base of Dean's skull and pulled him in for a kiss, a kiss that was returned with vigor but lacked Dean's usual fight for dominance. His eyes closed as his tattooed arm wrapped around Dean's waist, pulling their bodies in to press against the other. He could feel a spark between them, something growing that he didn't understand.

Dean felt it too, his hands rising to tangle in the long locks, allowing the kiss to retreat into his mouth. He could only feel Roman's heat around him, the shower forgotten even after he'd pulled back and looked up into Roman's beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry, that was shit to say," he whispered, still so close to Roman, those arms holding him close.

Roman closed his eyes as he leaned in to rest his forehead against Dean's. "It's the truth. I can't give him that kind of relationship when we're off and it fucking sucks. I'd take him home if I could," he admitted, his eyes opening to look into dark blues. "I hate that he has to be my dirty little secret when I love him so much."

Dean's body stiffened, really taking in Roman's words. His eyes closed as he swallowed hard around a lump in his throat. He hated how much chemistry was between the two, how easy it was to see the love between them. At times he really wondered where it left him.

"Don't think like that," Roman murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Dean's forehead. "He loves you."

Dean pulled back slightly, shaking his head. "He has a shit way of showing it. He knows my past, how hard this is for me and he still just walked out. How'm I supposed to trust a word out of his mouth?"

Roman sighed, pulling Dean into him, resting his cheek against Dean's temple. "I can't answer those questions, but I know he better have a good reason putting us through this," he answered, finally letting his own frustration and hurt break through. "Seth's the only one I've felt like this about and you're not the only one that's hating this."

"I'm not a good substitute?" Dean asked, more out of playfulness than actual irritation.

"I don't want a substitute, and even if I did, I wouldn't want to use you. I have too much respect for you to just be some fuck buddy," Roman admitted, the words causing his heart to pound in his chest. He had no idea where that had come from. He pulled back from Dean, turning back towards the water and letting it run over his face. He was going to blame that on being tired.

Dean stood there, a little shocked at Roman's words. He couldn't help but smile, wrapping his arms around Roman's waist and pressing a kiss to the side of the other man's neck. "So, does that mean you'll let me fuck you this time?" he asked, voice low. He could feel the shiver run through Roman as he pushed his body into him.

Roman only smirked, looking over his shoulder at Dean. "Not on your life," he answered, turning back to the water, nimble hands resting on his hips as Dean ground into him, the hardened length pressing right between the cheeks of his ass. He bit his lower lip, refusing to let out the growing groan. "Dean," he whimpered breathlessly.

"You sure? Seems like you're already hard for something," Dean teased, one hand sliding down and wrapping around Roman's growing erection. "I won't tell Seth that I was the one to pop your cherry." His voice was low, gravelly, showing his own growing want and arousal.

Roman stiffened, turning to Dean, his brow furrowed. "Who says he hasn't already taken it?" He was forced to turn back towards the shower wall, Dean pressing harder into the back of him, pulling a groan from his lips.

"Has he?"

It was simple question and Roman knew it shouldn't get him as undone as it had. He shuddered, Dean's teeth sinking into the back of his shoulder, forcing him to let out a groan of pleasure. "Dean…."

"Has he?" Dean asked again, smirking when Roman's hips pushed back into his, the shower long forgotten.

"No," Roman finally whimpered, unable to keep the truth from Dean. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to, but getting enough time was the hard part. He'd wanted to lose it one on one with Seth without having to worry about the time or place. He felt fingers kneading his ass before he jerked away, facing Dean with wide eyes.

Dean stood there a little surprised before he smirked nervously and shook his head. He knew he'd gone a little too far in teasing Roman, wanting to take something that he'd probably only want to give Seth. He couldn't blame Roman, he'd had the same thoughts long before, only to have most of his firsts taken by force. "Sorry," he breathed, looking down at the water swirling around their feet. "That was pretty stupid." He swallowed hard, giving his shoulder a light scratch. "That's how it's supposed to be, losing it to someone you love, right?"

Roman's brows furrowed in confusion at the far away tone. "Dean?" he questioned, reaching out to cup Dean's face so their eyes could meet. His fingers never touched the light stubble, Dean's arm moving faster than he'd thought to slap his gentle hand away.

"Don't touch me," Dean snapped, wrapping his arms around himself before he yanked the curtain back and got out, grabbing a towel and leaving the room. His chest hurt, his heart pounding hard enough that it was causing his breath to catch in his throat and choke him. He hadn't had that luxury of choice back then. And even now he'd only given permission to two people to be inside him. His stomach was churning, making him feel nauseous. He sat on the edge of the bed, cradling his face in his hands, telling himself to calm down and relax and breathe.

Roman turned the water off, thinking that he would continue after he checked on Dean. He'd never seen Dean act so strange. He grabbed for another towel, wrapping it around his waist as he stepped out and started towards the room. He saw Dean at the edge of the bed, his entire body shaking uncontrollably. He kneeled down in front of the blond and gently touched his hands, tugging them away from Dean's face.

Dean jerked back, his eyes wide with terror as he looked into the concerned grey ones. His breathing stopped, his heart continuing to pound that much harder. He looked over Roman's handsome face, the water still sliding down his toned chest in rivulets. He groaned in anger, jaw tight. "Just leave me alone," he warned, jerking back when Roman reached out to touch him.

Roman was a little surprised at Dean's sudden refusal but honored his demand and stood up and stepped back. He wanted to ask what was wrong, if Dean was going to be okay, but knew that it wouldn't do any good at that point in time. Dean needed space, not him asking questions. "I'll be in the shower if you need me, okay?" he said gently, more than a little reluctant to return to the hot spray.

Dean only nodded, dismissing Roman.

* * *

Dean sat in the car in silence, the radio playing between him and Roman. The sky was only starting to lighten as they drove, his body curled up in the passenger seat, Roman's eyes on the road. He still felt a little awkward with the other man, his body refusing to be touched without him feeling ill. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the cool glass, knowing that it was just a small relapse, a slight case of PTSD that had been triggered by talking about Roman bottoming for the first time. His arms tightened across his chest, his jacket doing nothing to keep the cool off of his skin.

Roman looked over, watching his fellow Shield member closely. They hadn't spoken more than a handful of words to each other after he'd gotten done in the shower, Dean taking one after him, locking the door. He felt strangely uncomfortable, knowing something was off but unable to figure out what it was. "Dean?" he started, looking back towards the near empty road. "You know if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here." He felt lame for taking the easy route and backing out, but at the same time he didn't want to force Dean to talk either.

Dean looked over, his eyes searching the side of Roman's face as the grey eyes scanned the road. His heart leapt in his chest, just the words of someone wanting to be there making him feel a little better. He turned closer to the window, so most of his back was facing Roman. If he talked about it, he didn't want Roman to see him. He hadn't spoken much to Roman about his past, mostly because he didn't feel that the other man needed to know. "I didn't get to choose," he murmured, eyes focused on passing scenery.

Roman looked over, a little confused about Dean was talking about. He looked back to the road. He waited, wondering if Dean would continue and explain or if that was as much as he was going to get.

Dean let a few minutes pass, his heart refusing to slow down. He'd never told Seth about this part of his history, not wanting the other man to treat him different or baby him in the bedroom. "I was thirteen when I went looking for my mom one night. Fuck, I was so stupid." He shuddered at the memory, the cold night once again stinging his arms because he only had a t-shirt on, once again spending another harsh Ohio winter without a coat. "And I found her in a warehouse being pimped off to four guys."

Roman's head snapped over to look at Dean, his eyes wide. His heart rate increased, unsure if he wanted to know where Dean was going with this. His right hand left the wheel and reached over to touch Dean's shoulder but at the last minute he yanked his hand back, unable to bring himself to offer comfort after watching said shoulder start to tremble, Dean's voice getting rougher and lower, shaking along with his body.

"Like an idiot I ran in trying to get them off of her and when that son of a bitch grabbed me, she barely bat a fucking eye lash." He felt his body start to shake uncontrollably at the conversation that had taken place, one that he'd never repeated, and never would. His skin felt like ice as his eyes shut and replayed the terrifying memory over in his head. "S-she… she pimped me off for fucking drugs. They fucked me for hours taking turns and treating me like I was just some fucking street whore, just like her!" His anger rose, his eyes opening. He didn't hear a word from his companion.

Roman sat there in shock, unsure of what to really say. He swallowed hard as he looked over to where Dean was sitting again. "I'm sorry," he murmured, unsure of what else to really say. He watched Dean unfurl and turn towards him, empty darkened blue eyes on him.

"I don't want your fucking sympathy," he snarled, eyes narrowing. "Or your fucking pity." He was a little surprised when he felt Roman veer the car onto the shoulder and stop. He jerked back towards his door when the car went into park and Roman's face turned to him. "What?"

Roman just looked at Dean, watching his body tighten up as he pushed back against the door. "Come here," he said gently, reaching out and taking Dean's hand. He tugged the other man to him, Dean moving slowly, cautiously. Once he was close enough Roman smiled softly, his eyes meeting Dean's as his hand ran through the already tousled hair. "I don't pity you," he started, pressing his and Dean's foreheads together. "I think you're fucking strong for going through that kind of shit and still having a healthy sex life. And Seth's lucky to understand that."

Dean turned his face away, closing his eyes. "He doesn't know," he breathed. He could feel the shocked look on him. "I know I'm asking a fucking lot from you lately, but please don't tell him about this either."

Roman sighed, cupping Dean's face, turning it so they were once again face to face. "Dean, you can't keep something like that from him," he murmured, watching as blue eyes opened to look at him. "He deserves to know so he doesn't say or do something that makes you uncomfortable. Or worse, makes you act like this." He held Dean's eyes with his. "It's not fair to either of you to keep it bottled up."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "What would you know about a shit life? You grew up with a pretty fucking perfect life!" he growled, refusing to take advice from someone who had things a lot better than him.

Roman nodded, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and chewing on it lightly for a moment. "That's true, but we all have pasts and problems. Dean look at me." He didn't leave any room for argument with those words. "Seth loves you. He'd never treat you any different."

"And how do you know that huh?" Dean asked, the same sarcastic bite once again back in his voice. "How is he not going to fucking think about it every single fucking time we're together?"

"Because he doesn't think about my life when we're together. When it's us it's just us, nothing else really matters. That's how it should be for you and him. He's open with us about everything, we have to be open with him, especially about things like this and this," Roman explained, his right hand leaving Dean's face to rest against the heart that he knew lay under the material of Dean's shirt.

Dean's eyes widened before he pulled away completely, turning back to the window. "He doesn't need to know his boyfriend's so fucked up in the head," he mumbled, rubbing his face with his hands.

"You're not fucked—"

"Yes I am!" Dean shouted, turning back to Roman and throwing his hands up. "Why don't you see that? I like being cut up, I like to fight and feel a little pain in bed. I don't want him knowing that or about anything that happened! This is the only stable relationship I've ever had and I'm trying not to fuck it up!"

Roman sat there, eyes wide at Dean's outburst before he looked down at the center console. He was silent, deciding to keep everything to himself. "Alright," he finally answered, turning back to the wheel and getting them back on their way to Detroit.

Dean sat there breathing hard, watching Roman as he started back on the highway. He was a mess, his body shaking, his mind jumbled. He knew Roman only wanted to help, but he wasn't ready for Seth to know these things about him and he didn't know if he ever would be. He turned back to the window, watching as the sun started to peek over the horizon, listening to the softly playing radio. He was almost surprised to hear Roman's low voice start to lowly sing along but that deep rumble only seemed to calm his racing heartbeat and jumbled nerves.

Roman watched the sun rise, basking in its beauty. He smiled at the bright colors, his eyes shooting down to his hand on the floor shifter as Dean's slowly slid into it. His smile started to waver, but he only looked over to where Dean was sitting, those blue eyes turned to the sunrise. His smile was once again strong on his lips as his hand curled around Dean's. He didn't speak, knowing there were no words that could describe what he was feeling or thinking. He just hoped that Dean would think about what he'd said, and he hoped that whatever Seth was thinking came out that night.

* * *

(A/N): So, I lied guys. This is going to be a three-shot. I got a little wrapped up in some backstory for Dean and I got a little carried away with the chapter. Haha. But, Roman and Dean are growing a little closer. Let's see where it goes. Thoughts are always wonderful! Onwards and upwards! Title is Come In Closer by Blue October.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	3. The Follow Through

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 2.**

**Note: So, another chapter in! Let's see what happens. (Also, there's a slightly important note at the bottom =]) Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**The Follow Through**_

Dean followed Roman into the arena, his eyes narrowed into a deep scowl. He wanted someone to come up and say something to him, he'd gladly take the invitation for a fight. He'd been alone in his mind after he'd stopped talking with Roman and it only soured his mood. He didn't speak as him and Roman walked into their locker room, finding it completely empty. He slammed his bag down and yanked his shirt off, his fingers lighting running over the heart on his chest.

Roman listened as Dean banged around. He, on the other hand, was silent, his heart pounding, wanting to know something, anything. He still hadn't heard from Seth and it was killing him. He blew out a held breath, pulling his shirt off slowly and laying it next to his bag. He looked over his shoulder at the middle member of the Shield, his eyes landing on Dean's bare back. He turned, reaching out and resting his hand on the strong shoulder, Dean instantly calming under his touch. "Calm down, being so anxious isn't good for you," he breathed, Dean turning to face him.

Dean's expression was so lost, his face tight with aggression but completely filled with worry and sadness. "He hasn't said anything to us Roman," he murmured, taking a step closer and resting his forehead against Roman's shoulder. He felt Roman's arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him in so their bodies were pressed together. His arms wrapped around Roman's waist, his face burying in the other man's neck. He breathed in the other man's scent, trying to focus on that alone.

Roman let out a low groan when he felt Dean's lips gently touching his skin. He bit his lower lip, tilting his head to the other side to give Dean more room to pepper those sweet kisses along his neck. "This isn't the place," he tried to reason, allowing Dean to push him back towards the bench. He sat down, Dean straddling his lap. He felt Dean's knees hold tight to his hips as those lips grew bolder and bolder against his skin, teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh. "Fuck…. Dean."

Dean felt his heart jump at the way Roman said his name. He could feel the need, the want in it. His hips rutted into Roman's, pulling pleasured gasps from both of their throats. He pulled back, looking deep into the grey eyes that were already hazy with lust. He couldn't deny that Roman looked fucking sexy there under him, a light pink tint to his bronze cheeks and lips parted around a slow pant. "I want you," he murmured, swallowing hard at the surprised look on Roman's face. He knew Roman wouldn't understand how he worked when it came to sex and his past. Normally, he didn't think about it but on the occasion that he did, he normally wanted to feel close to the person he was with afterwards, knowing that this time it was consensual. That he wasn't going to get used and abused.

Roman nodded, jerking upwards and crashing his and Dean's lips together in a heated kiss. "I want you too," he groaned, his breathing growing frantic as him and Dean ground harder together, their hands already exploring the other again. He barely got his lips down to Dean's neck when he felt his pocket start to vibrate, a very familiar tune playing in the other wise silent air.

"That's Seth!" Dean gasped, jumping back off of Roman's lap, wanting to know what the other man had to say. "Answer it!" He felt his entire body start to shake, whether it was from over stimulation and arousal or excited anticipation he wasn't sure.

Roman groaned, unsure if he even wanted to know what was going to be said. It was only a text, he knew that. He pulled his phone out and looked down at the message, his eyes floating over the words quickly before he read them again a second time. "It just says—"

Dean snatched the phone away, unable to take the pressure of waiting for Roman to read it to him. He read over the words, heart starting to thrash in his chest.

_I want to talk to you tonight. I set up a summit so I can explain things. I love you._

Dean's jaw tightened as he forced the phone back into Roman's hands. Not a word was mentioned about him. He snorted, knowing all along that he didn't matter, that he wasn't the one that Seth really cared about. He turned his back to Roman, trying to bottle the hurt up inside his chest.

Roman looked over Dean's tense back. He dropped the phone into his bag, reaching out and grabbing Dean from behind, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. "You know he means both of us. He probably thinks we aren't talking or something," he tried to smooth over, feeling Dean jerk free from his embrace.

"Yeah, fucking right Roman. I read the fucking text, we both know he's only interested in you. Why else wouldn't he send one to me?"

Roman was silent, knowing that Dean did have a point. "Dean…"

"Just leave me the fuck alone."

"Christ Dean!" Roman snapped, grabbing Dean's arm and forcing him to face him. "He may have sent it to me, but he means us both. I know he does. And I'm not going out there without you!" He froze at his words, Dean's face showing just how shocked he was.

He blew out a sigh, knowing that he'd just dug a hole he wasn't sure he could get out of. "Look, I know this is already awkward enough but there are problems between us. I'm not just talking about with Seth either. We have to get on the same page here. And if that means I walk away from Seth for right now to get you and me right, so be it. I want this team to work. We can't break up now, okay? If it does, there's no guarantee that we'll all travel together or have the luxury of being together all the time like we are now."

Dean was more than a little shocked at Roman's words. While he was upset about Seth only reaching out to Roman, he wouldn't force the other man to leave the crazy relationship they'd agreed on. He growled, pulling free from Roman's grasp as he turned back to his bag. "I wouldn't make you do that," he said, looking down at his crumpled up shirt.

Roman felt his body sag as he sat back down on the bench. He watched as Dean stood there. "You don't have to handle all this on your own Dean," he murmured, looking down at the painted concrete floor. "I want to be there to help you, but I can't do that when all you want to do is push me away."

"Why? Why do you want to help me? If I'm not in the picture then you can have Seth all to yourself," Dean rumbled, his chest aching, heart breaking. He turned, ready to lash out but the soft, hurt look on Roman's face made the words instantly die in his throat.

"Because you make him happy," Roman started, leaning back against the wall, his hands fiddling in his lap. "And when he's happy, I'm happy. So, I guess in some strange way, you make me happy." He didn't dare look up, his heart starting to race. He sat there in the silent locker room, taking a few deep breaths and letting them out slowly. In the entire time he'd known Dean, he'd never seen the other man so speechless.

Dean stood there, more in shock than anything. Never in his life did he ever think he'd hear those words from anyone, let alone Roman. His heart pounded hard against his sternum, the words echoing over and over again in his head. His blue eyes roamed the Samoan's downcast face, finding a slight blush on bronzed cheeks. He didn't speak, the words suddenly gone and evading him.

Roman sucked in a noisy breath, his eyes creeping up Dean's stiff form. His gaze stopped as soon as it hit the heart he'd carved into Dean's chest. "I want to help because I care about you. We're best friends and whether you believe it or not, you and Seth are all I really have."

"Bullshit," Dean muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "You have plenty more than us." He saw Roman's face harden as those grey eyes moved to meet his. The steel grey orbs showed the growing irritation. "Yeah, I'm calling your fucking bluff."

Roman's jaw tightened, his mouth thinning into a tight line. "You think because I have a family that my life's merry fucking sunshine? Because I grew up in a nice neighborhood with a nice childhood? Well fuck you, you don't know shit about what I go through every fucking day," he growled, standing and turning back to his bag. He opened it and yanked out his gear.

Dean was surprised at Roman's sudden aggressiveness but he wasn't one to let things die without at least poking the bear once or twice. "How hard could it possibly be to be the great Roman Reigns?" he asked, the sarcasm heavy in his voice. He smirked, Roman turning to him, the fire blazing in those grey eyes. For a moment, he felt fear and excitement both surge through him as Roman stormed over and wrapped his hands around his neck, pushing him back into the wall. Instead of showing it, he only gave a defiant smirk.

"You think it's easy going home and sleeping next to someone I don't love. Pretending that I'm so happy with her around my family when really I just want to scream? They don't know about Seth or how much he means to me. They're always going on about the wedding and how I need to work on this move or my mic skills. I'm constantly getting critiqued. I don't get a break when I go home for those couple days. I barely get to spend any time with my daughter, and you think that's a wonderful fucking life?" Roman growled out, his eyes narrowing into the widened blue ones. "If so, you've got one fucking twisted sense of reality. No, I didn't have a hard life like you, but that doesn't mean I'm just breezing by either."

Dean could hear the malice dripping from Roman's voice, the large hands tightening slightly around his neck, not enough to cut off his air but enough to show that he was getting dangerously close to some harm. He was in shock at the confession, the flash of built up emotions swirling around in Roman's eyes.

"So don't you fucking dare say that you and Seth aren't the only things that I have. No one else knows what I go through, no one else sees how hard I train and you're the only two that I can talk to."

Dean moved his hands up to wrap around Roman's wrists, his hands tight. He looked away, unable to hold the intense gaze any longer. He felt Roman's hands loosen before he let go completely and walked away. He looked over, the strong back of the other man tense. He stood there, the wall holding him up. He hadn't really took the time to think about everything that Roman went through. He should've already known these things, and before him and Roman had started trying to one up the other over Seth he probably did.

Roman yanked at his belt, wanting to hurry up and get into his gear so he could hear Seth's reasoning before he could go back to the hotel and forget about everything over the last twenty-four hours. It clamored as it fell to the floor, warm arms snaking around his waist. He stiffened, a slightly rough cheek pressed against the back of his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

It was nothing above a soft murmur, the softest touch of lips against his skin. Roman felt the tightness caused by his anger slowly starting to slip away. He let out a sigh, standing straight. "Watching him walk away from us wasn't just hard on you. You weren't the only one watching the person you love leave. You didn't hear him yell about being the glue that held us together, that he couldn't keep doing it."

Dean nodded, jaw tight. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear where Roman was going with the conversation.

"I can't blame him after dealing with this constantly."

Dean was silent, closing his eyes. He felt the heat from Roman's fingers slide along his arms, before he was jerked away from completely. He took a step back, unable to do anything but watch as Roman gathered his gear and walked into the attached shower room. His eyes followed, his feet unmoving from their spot. He followed suit a minute later, silently pulling the rest of his street clothes off and getting his gear on.

* * *

Dean was sitting on the bench taping his hands up when Roman walked out of the shower. His blue eyes met grey ones, a spark running though him. He looked back down at his hands, ripping the tape and finishing up. "Look, this entire thing is fucked up," he started calmly, his hands settling in his lap. "I'm fucked up. I don't have a lot of friends, if you can't tell, so sometimes I'm really fucking selfish when I shouldn't be. I know it's not all fucking butterflies and rainbows for you either. I just get jealous that you have a lot of things I never did and having to share Seth with you is like rubbing fucking salt in the open wounds." He looked up, Roman's eyes focused on him. He couldn't see anger in them and he hoped that was a good sign.

Roman sat down next to Dean, leaning heavily against the wall behind him. "Believe me, you aren't the only one that gets jealous," he answered, turning his head to look over. "You don't have anything holding you down. You can do whatever you want, whenever you want. You can be yourself."

Dean smiled, leaning in closer and resting his head on Roman's shoulder. "It's not all rainbows and sunshine either," he murmured, hearing the deep rumble in Roman's chest. He liked that sound, that deep rumbling chuckle that reminded him of rolling thunder. "And believe me, I can't be myself with Seth, the proof is on my chest."

Roman rested his cheek against the top of Dean's head, really taking in the words. Him and Dean both had a lot that they needed to figure out. He smiled, "So you can be yourself with me?" he asked gently, watching as wide, confused blue eyes looked up at him. He felt something make his heart flip. He could see the uncertainty on Dean's face.

Dean pulled back from Roman, his face turning in the opposite direction. Yeah, it was a little easier to be himself around Roman. He didn't have to worry about possibly being rejected. He didn't have to worry about what he said, how he acted. He didn't have to worry about being babied or treated differently when it was just him and Roman. He was unable to say the words. The only reason it was easier with Roman was because he wasn't afraid of losing him like he was Seth. Or was he?

Dean stood, his heart starting to stammer in his chest. Roman and Seth were different. He loved Seth, he wanted to be perfect for him. He wanted to be anything and everything Seth ever wanted. With Roman he didn't have those kinds of fears. He didn't have the same worries. He didn't feel like he had to protect Roman from his past, probably because he didn't love him, at least not in the same way he loved Seth.

Roman watched silently as Dean walked away from him. He refused to admit that it hurt. He stood as well, following behind Dean and resting a hand on his shoulder. "Forget I said anything," he muttered, those confused eyes sparking something inside him. He felt his body stiffen, Dean taking a step closer to him.

Dean moved to open his mouth, unable to utter a word when the door was pushed open and a crew member looked in. His mouth instantly shut when she motioned for them to follow, explaining that they were up. He felt Roman pull away, and for a moment he just want to yank him back and explain that he was right. He saw the soft smile on Roman's lips as his hand was taken and led out of the locker room.

For a moment he forgot about Seth and how angry he was, taking comfort in the warm hand that held his for the briefest of moments before they were broken as they followed the crew member and security to their entrance point.

* * *

Dean was silent, his eyes darting from Roman to the door as he stood there. While he was still flustered over what Roman had said in the locker room, he found himself growing angry. Everything over the last twenty-four hours finally starting to sink in and fester like an open sore. Seth had really left him and Roman, left them for dead against they Wyatts. He hadn't spoken to them, left them both hanging and hurt alone. Most of all, he hadn't reached out until they were in Detroit, only texting Roman and telling him he was ready to talk.

Roman looked over, watching as Dean started to pace, his head twisting and shoulders rolling, popping the small bones in his neck. He could see the growing frustration inside Dean as it bubbled to the surface. He couldn't say that he wasn't growing irritated at the same time. Everything was hitting him all at once.

He'd been the one to chase after Seth only to be told to figure it out, that he was part of the problem. He'd been forced to run back into the ring and help Dean only to still be completely decimated. When he'd gotten up from behind the announce table he could see Seth still standing there at the top of the ramp, his face contorted in pain. He'd grimaced, watching as Seth turned and walked away. His eyes flickered to where Dean laid, his head turned, watching as Seth walked.

Dean looked over at Roman, his eyes telling that he wasn't happy, that all the anger and hurt and frustration was coming to a head and there would be hell to pay for it, that Seth had a lot to deal with. He saw the ever so small smirk on Roman's lips, both taking that moment to get into character. While they weren't much different in character as they were out, both knew that this break up, this split had to be shown as cracks in their friendship, in the Shield, not in their personal life.

Roman nodded, their music hitting, showing that they were up. His smirk fell into a deep set frown, his heart pounding as he heard the screaming. For a moment he felt nothing, not the pounding of the voices around him, not the hands reaching out to touch him, not even his rapidly beating heart.

* * *

Roman was still in shock as they walked into the back, never in his life did he ever think that he'd be there between Seth and Dean, wondering where the three of them stood. They'd made up for the fans, but still, they had a lot that they needed to figure out on their own. He knew that most of Seth's words out there had double meanings, that they hadn't been friends, they hadn't been a unit. They had raged war within themselves and Seth couldn't handle that. He looked back at Dean, the other man still muttering under his breath. He paused, letting Seth walk just a step or two ahead, his eyes catching Dean's.

Dean was still furious. While he'd never thought that he'd ever raise a hand to Seth, he had to admit that it had felt good to physically lash out, not to mention it had taken a lot of the steam out of him after getting slapped. He was still a wreck inside, the anger and frustration boiling. He'd thought him and Roman were on the same page, that they had things figured out between them. He'd expected Roman to forgive Seth, but he hadn't expected him to get involved between him and Seth. He snorted, shaking his head, muttering. Roman had turned on him, pushed him when he'd shoved Seth. He was held back, talked down to after throwing his punch. He wasn't a baby, and he sure as hell didn't need to be babysat while him and Seth had their own problems to fix.

Dean's eyes rose, meeting grey ones. For a moment, time stood still and his heart flipped in his chest. He could see the apology there, the concern and comfort that they offered. He tried to pretend that it didn't help him, that through everything that it didn't somehow give him some solace.

The corner of Roman's mouth turned up, showing a smile only to the Ohio native. His attention turned back to Seth as he led them back to the Shield's locker room, his bag sitting just inside the door.

Seth pushed the door open and smiled, enjoying being with his lovers again. He stepped in and turned, watching as Roman and Dean both filed in, both still looking angry and mean. "I'm sorry," he murmured, looking down at the floor and rubbing his left arm slowly. "This wasn't exactly how I'd meant to do this."

"Really? Because it seemed awfully fucking planned out to me," Dean snarled, storming up close to Seth. He stopped only when Roman's arm came up and blocked his path. He looked over into the darkened face, the lines deep in Roman's stone face. He instantly stopped, knowing that the bubbling rage under Roman's skin could easily rival his own, but if was left to fester it could easily make him seem like a saint.

"We'll talk about this in the room. This isn't the time or the place," Roman growled, looking from Seth's widened brown eyes back to Dean's narrowed blue ones. "Got it?" He waited for both to nod before he lowered his arm and walked over to his bags. He quickly dressed, his mind numb as he tried to block out every single emotion he was feeling.

Seth's eyes followed Roman's every move. He grabbed his own bag and dressed, his eyes following Roman then Dean and back and forth between the two. He saw no difference between them and at that moment, he knew his plan had probably failed.

Dean's frustrations only grew as they dressed and headed back out to the car, Seth parting ways to drive his rental. He yanked the trunk up on his and Roman's rental, kicking the bumper when his bag didn't go in just right. He growled, watching as Roman's bag was tossed in on top of his, both haphazardly laying there and left. He turned, Roman still standing right behind him, close enough that if he turned he'd be in the other man's strong arms. At that moment, he wouldn't have minded.

Roman took a step back, blue eyes meeting his. "I'm sorry for pushing you," he breathed, his hands coming up to touch Dean's, only to drop after a moment. He felt awkward standing there. He was conflicted. He wanted to hold Dean against him again, tell him all the same things he had before but somehow it felt almost wrong. It was Seth's job to comfort him like that now that he was back.

Dean didn't give Roman a chance to think as he moved in and rested his forehead against his shoulder. "It's fine," he answered, breathing in Roman's strong scent. "I wasn't thinking."

Roman smiled, looking around the parking lot for any stray fans before he wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him into a hug. "We're going to figure all this out tonight," he said gently, pressing a kiss to the top of Dean's head, his hands coming up to rest of Dean's shoulders. He felt Dean pull away, his fingers sliding down the toned chest. He paused, his eyes landing on the left side of Dean's shirt. He didn't speak, knowing that he'd only stress Dean out more.

Dean turned, pulling from Roman's gentle embrace. He got into the passenger side of the vehicle and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he heard Roman get in and turn the car on. He looked over and touched the strong arm just after Roman turned the rental on but before he could move it into reverse. He didn't know what he wanted. He surged forward, pressing his mouth against Roman's for the briefest of moments before he pulled back. His blue eyes locked with Roman's greys, both questioning the other as they sat there in the SUV. Dean didn't speak, just looked from one grey orb to the other.

Roman was a little confused and shocked at Dean's abrupt kiss. While he enjoyed it, he hadn't thought that more would come, not after Seth coming back to them. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he thought about the night before, how it had been meant as comfort only but it had escalated to so much more. Dean had showed him parts of himself no one else was allowed to see and in return he'd opened up to Dean. They both had acknowledged that they hadn't been friends for a while, and he still wasn't sure where that had left them.

Dean looked away, closing his eyes as he took a breath. He figured that whatever it had been that him and Roman had was over. He hadn't thought things would go so far from him climbing into bed with the other man. He'd only wanted to pretend that he wasn't upset that Seth was gone, get some sort of distraction. He felt hands on his cheeks and his eyes snapped open, Roman's lips already pressing against his again in a soft, sweet kiss. He melted, smiling as he let Roman open his lips and explore his mouth. He hated that it almost felt like a goodbye.

* * *

(A/N): So, I feel like I keep lying about how long this is going to be. As we still haven't reached the end… But the next chapter is the final chapter! I promise that! (And if it ends up being 20 pages, we all know what happened XD). So, Seth is back, but things are far from okay. Let me know what you guys think! I'd love to hear it! As always, onwards and upwards! Title is The Follow Through by Blue October.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	4. In The End

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 3.**

**Note: This is the last chapter loves! Honestly and truly! And I had to finish it after RAW tonight. Like my heart is fucking broken. Anyway, thank you everyone for everything, the favs, the follows, the reviews, and just plain reading. I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have writing it! Until next time loves! -JJ**

* * *

_**In The End**_

Roman wanted to reach out for Dean's hand as they made their way through the hotel corridor to their room. He would have reached out and took it if he'd felt like it was something suddenly too taboo. After him and Dean had parted lips in the SUV they had shared one last look before they started back to the hotel, neither touching the other. He was the one to reach the door first and slide his keycard into the slot. He pulled it out quickly and waited for the bulb to turn green. Once it had, he pushed the door open, finding that the room was already bright, and bags were already brought it. Seth was there.

Dean ran his fingers over the small of Roman's back as he passed, his eyes never leaving the carpet. He was stuck somewhere between confusion and happiness. He was happy that Seth had come back to them, although he was still angry, but at the same time he still had no clue where him and Roman stood. At that moment he would hold off on questioning him, knowing that they had to get things worked out with Seth before they tried working on whatever it was that they had, or didn't have.

Roman felt heat emit from where Dean had touched him before his eyes landed to where Seth was sitting cross legged on the bed, in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. He crossed his arms over his chest after he dropped his bag next to him, Dean doing the same. His grey eyes were narrowed on Seth's wide brown ones. He felt his heart ache. As much as he just wanted to forget about the entire situation and hold Seth to him, there were answers both him and Dean needed.

Dean looked over at Roman, seeing the dark look on the handsome features. He felt a shiver run down his spine, remembering plenty of times he'd been on the receiving end of that same scowl. "So, are you going to fucking explain what the fuck last night was about?" he asked, resting his hands on his hips, his voice stern. He had to know before he felt in solace in Seth returning to them. "And this better be fucking good."

Seth sucked in a breath, his hands fiddling in his lap as he looked down at them. "Look, it wasn't mean to be like that," he started, looking up to find a murderous look on Dean's face.

"Really? Because you didn't seem to have a problem watching as we got our asses kicked," Dean snapped, taking a step towards the bed. His blood was still boiling. Everything was coming to a head, the constant reminder that Seth had only reached out to Roman for them to talk pushing to the forefront of his mind, making everything all that much bitter. "Leaving me to get my face smashed into the canvas."

Seth closed his eyes, taking a big breath and letting it loose slowly. "I'm sorry," he murmured, opening his eyes and looking up at both men.

"Sorry? That's all you're going to fucking say to me?" Dean snapped, throwing his arms up. "It's going to take a lot fucking more than—"

Roman held his arm out just as Dean took another step forward, the other man instantly stopping. "Yelling at each other isn't going to get us anywhere," he said gently, looking over at Dean, his features softening. "Okay?" He saw Dean's small, almost reluctant nod, before he turned his attention back to Seth. "Now, explain it to us why you thought leaving us was the best decision you had?"

"It wasn't okay!" Seth said with exasperation. "Look at you two though, for once you aren't fighting. You aren't bickering over stupid shit or just annoying the other one for the fun of it. That's why I left. Yeah, it was to play up some cracks in us for the crowd but seriously, we aren't a group anymore."

"How do you figure?" Roman asked, looking from Dean to Seth, thinking that they were together in the room, they were still working together.

"Think about it Ro. Ever since this whole thing started with me and you and me and Dean all you two is fight. We can't just hang out and have fun without one of you trying to monopolize me or somehow one up the other," Seth explained, looking from Roman's wide grey eyes to Dean's blank blue ones.

"You sound a bit conceited, don't you think?" Dean snarled, his voice barely above a mumble.

"If it wasn't the truth, it would be," Seth returned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Look, the truth is, I hate how we are. I hate that you two haven't had a decent conversation in months. I hate that you two don't get along like you used to before this all started. And I hate being in bed with both of you at the same time."

Both Dean and Roman jerked at the last sentence, looking at each other before their eyes landed on Seth again.

"So, are you saying you only want one of us at a time?" Roman asked, his heart pounding at the thought. While he wouldn't mind a little more one on one time with Seth, he knew that Dean would be thinking about the text message and how both of their fears would only grow about the other stealing Seth away.

"No, I'm saying that it isn't fun anymore. I love having both of you, god it's the fucking best, but when you two are secretly competing with each other, it stops being fun. You may not notice it, but I do. I love both of you and I want to be able to have sex with both of you without feeling like I'm being fought over," Seth went on, moving to put his legs over the edge of the bed. "But for once you're both standing there, on the same page and listening. So, it wasn't a complete failure."

"You love me huh?" Dean asked, his voice gravelly, his eyes narrowing. "Then why is it that Roman's the only fucking on that can get a text?" He was still angry over the small message. In that moment, he could feel Roman's eyes on him as he focused on Seth's almost exasperated expression.

Seth stood, walking over to his bag. "How often do you actually have your phone?" he asked, unzipping it and digging. "I would've sent one to you too, if it wouldn't have been in my bag." He pulled back, holding up the black device.

Dean just looked at Seth and his phone, thinking that he hadn't looked for it after Seth had left, that he hadn't paid too much attention to even thinking about where it was. A small smile broke out on his lips, finally easing up on the fear that Seth might want Roman more than him.

Seth tossed the phone towards his boyfriend with a smile. "I'm sorry for how it ended up. I didn't want to just leave you like that, but it was the only way I could get you two to really sit down and get on the same page about something," he finished. "I'm sorry and I love you, both of you."

Dean was the one to move first, dropping his phone to the floor before he wrapped his arms around Seth and held him close. He pushed his face into Seth's neck, breathing in the other man's scent. "Don't you _ever_ fucking walk out on us like that again," he growled, pulling back just enough to force his mouth against Seth's, devouring every taste he could.

Roman smirked, watching as Dean kissed Seth over and over again. He was happy that Seth was back and that things could go back to normal. He stepped over and rested a hand on Dean's shoulder, causing the two to part reluctantly. He saw the small look of annoyance on Dean's face. "We'll try and be better," he said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Seth's lips, smirking at the scowl Dean shot him.

For a moment, Dean felt jealous seeing Roman's lips on Seth's. What worried him was that he wasn't jealous of Roman kissing Seth. He was jealous that Seth was kissing Roman. He tried to push it away; that thought alone scaring him. He didn't want those kinds of feelings when he just wanted to fall into the oblivion of pleasure that was kissing the man he loved.

Seth smiled, pulling back from Roman's sweet lips. "So, this mean we're okay?" he asked gently, reaching out and taking Roman's hand in his. He looked from Roman to Dean, finding both nodding at him. "Good. Because I don't know what I'd do if I lost either one of you."

Dean felt his heart swell at that moment, knowing that it was Seth's way of telling him that he couldn't be without him. He felt Seth's lips on his again and without thinking he closed his eyes and let his tongue play along Seth's, the other man tugging both him and Roman towards the king size bed. In that moment, nothing mattered, just him and Seth and Roman.

Roman held back, watching as Dean and Seth kissed each other fully. He couldn't help but smirk at the almost desperate way Dean held to the other man. He knew Dean loved Seth, and he knew it shouldn't sting quite so bad that he was wrapped up in the Architect's arms again. He pushed those thoughts back as he moved onto the bed with them, his lips instantly moving to press gentle kisses to Seth's neck, the sot scruff ticking his cheek.

Dean smirked as he pulled back and followed Roman's lead, kissing and nipping at the other side of Seth's neck. He looked over, sharing a small look with Roman. He smirked, the same devious look in Roman's lust filled eyes. At that moment, they both made a silent pact to give Seth as much pleasure as they could without fighting.

Both tugged at Seth's shirt, Dean moving to once against kiss over Seth's neck, leaving little love bites that he knew would fade by morning. Roman took to Seth's chest, his fingers moving to pluck at pink nipples, his lips slowly lowering down from a well defined collarbone.

"Roman… Dean," Seth murmured, his brain going fuzzy with pleasure, both working hard to hit every single hot spot on him. He gasped, both nipples being taken into hot mouths simultaneously. He felt two hands rubbing against his hot length over his sweats. "Fuck, guys…."

Dean bit down on the pink bit of flesh, smirking at the growing whimpers above him. He kissed lower, leaving a slick trail. He shuddered, his own cock hardening further as he watched as Roman followed right over his small trail, licking at the same spots, those grey eyes focused on him for the briefest of moments. He moved down just a little lower, his hands fisting in the waistband of Seth's pants and pulling them down just enough to expose the pink cock head. He smirked for only a moment before Roman swung in and pressed a kiss to the underside.

Roman could feel the heated look on him as his tongue moved around the edge of the crown, his teeth nibbling gently. He looked up at Dean, those blue eyes focused fully on him. He felt his heart race at the way Dean's lust filled eyes watched him so closely.

Dean couldn't take his eyes off of Roman's lips as they moved around the tip and suckled Seth down, only teasing him. He felt his own cock throb against his leg, wanting those lips on him. He knew Roman had to be teasing him. He looked up, Seth's hand sliding into his hair. He turned his attention back to his boyfriend, smiling softly when he moved back up to Seth's lips, capturing them sweetly while Roman tugged Seth's pants off fully, freeing his hands. He cupped the back of Seth's head with one hand, the other resting against the scruffy cheek. He felt every emotion he held pouring into his kiss, giving everything to Seth.

Seth sucked it all in, his tongue gliding along Dean's slowly. "I love you," he murmured, looking into the darkened blue eyes. "I fucking love you." He hissed, Roman nipping a little rougher at the base of his cock. "I love you too." He smiled, looking down as Roman sucked most of his length down. His eyes fluttered shut, Dean's lips moving down his cheek to his neck. He couldn't breath through the pleasure and he couldn't focus. He yanked wildly at Dean's shirt, wanting to hurry up and get both of his lovers naked.

Dean pulled away, suddenly thinking about the marks on him from the night before. He couldn't get naked show them. He could explain the shallow cuts but not the heart in his chest, that itself would be too much. He maneuvered himself behind Seth, his fingers plucking at the pink nipples as Roman continued pleasing Seth with his hot mouth. "Look at him," he breathed into Seth's ear, those grey eyes looking up at both of them. "He looks so fucking good between your legs."

Seth let out a whimper, one hand sliding into Roman's pulled back hair, the other sliding up to wrap around Dean's neck. His head fell back, his mouth open panting as his hips moved shallowly.

Roman smirked around Seth's cock, his eyes meeting Dean's fully. He swallowed Seth fully, taking every bit into his mouth, watching as Dean's eyes slowly widened. He eased back up, pulling back and licking his lower lip. He knew Dean could understand him without words. _I want you._

Dean felt a shiver run through him igniting every nerve inside of him. He felt the corner of his mouth move upwards in a smirk. _I want you too_. He answered. He should've known that him and Roman wouldn't have stopped after their kiss in the rental. He was almost surprised how much he wanted the other man.

"Dean, please," Seth whined, once again tugging at his shirt. He reach down and yanked Roman's shirt up and over his head, smiling at the dark skin exposed. "I can't be the only one naked here."

Dean felt fear sink into him, Seth turning away from Roman completely so he could pull at the hem of his shirt. He grabbed Seth's hands, his eyes going from one confused brown orb to the other. "I don't want to take my shirt off," he murmured, his gaze faltering to look at Roman's widened eyes. "Just this time."

Seth shook his head, his hands rushing up under it, his nimble fingers tweaking both nipples at the same time. "Really? Because you love when I can touch your chest," he teased, lips attaching to Dean's neck as his fingers spread, touching as much of the other man's pectoral as possible. He felt the roughness of healing scabs and pulled back, jerking Dean's shirt up.

Roman's eyes were wide, Seth stopping when the heart with his initials were shown. He swallowed hard, the entire room going tense. His eyes watched as Dean turned his head, looking almost ashamed. He reached behind Seth, resting his hand on Dean's calf, squeezing it gently. He'd wanted Dean to tell Seth about this but not like this, not on the fly.

"Dean?" Seth asked, one hand holding the cotton material up while his fingers ran over the heart. "What is this?" His voice wasn't hard, it was actually soft, worried almost. "What happened?"

Roman went to somehow take the pressure of Dean, say that it was his fault or something. His heart pounded hard in his chest as he stiffened, sure that things would only fall apart if he didn't. He wasn't going to force Dean to handle this alone.

Dean took a breath, his eyes meeting Roman's for the briefest of moments before they flicked to Seth's worried brown ones. "I…" he started, his voice shaking. He was terrified of letting Seth this far inside him. He knew Seth would leave, say that he was a freak. "I like being cut sometimes. Something about the pain is exciting."

Seth let a smile ghost across his lips. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to the healing skin. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked, his tongue flicking out over the healing wound. He felt Dean's body stiffen before a groan left the perfect lips of the lunatic fringe.

"I didn't want you to ever leave," Dean heard himself say before he thought about it. He looked down into wide brown eyes. "I love you, I don't want to lose you over something so stupid." He looked away, unable to meet Seth's or Roman's eyes.

"You idiot," Seth chuckled, cupping Dean's face, turning so their eyes would meet. "Something like that wouldn't make me leave. As long as you don't want to cut me up, it's something we can talk about." He smiled, kissing Dean's lips tenderly, strong arms wrapping around him. He pulled back, pushing Dean back by his shoulders so he could press a gentle kiss to the heart. "I'm flattered you even used my initials."

Dean bit his tongue, wanting to say that it was Roman that had put them in his skin, but at that moment in time, he didn't want to think about ruining what they had. Sure, Seth had left them so they would figure things out, that didn't mean he wanted them to fall into bed together. He thought he'd tell Seth another time, keep the surprises to a minimum for the night.

Roman smiled from his spot, watching as Dean slowly relaxed, his and Seth's lips clasping together over and other again, their hands roaming over the other's body slowly, taking in every single inch they could touch. He moved into the fray, pushing Seth's free hair away from his neck so he could kiss at the thick scar, knowing that it was still so sensitive to his and Dean's tender touches. He heard Seth's groan and he could see Dean's smirk. He turned his head, his lips pressing against Seth's ear. "Take me tonight?" he asked, his eyes closing as his heart pounded.

Seth's entire body stiffened, his heart nearly stopping in his chest as he pulled from Dean to look at Roman. He could see the slight embarrassment, but the over all need and want on the handsome face. "You sure?" he asked, leaning into Dean. He looked up, finding an almost unreadable expression on Dean's features.

Roman nodded, his eyes opening but staying firmly pressed onto the sheets. He wanted Seth, he wanted to be taken. He felt lips on his again, and he couldn't help but groan, Seth's hands quickly unfastening his jeans and pulling them down, his underwear following. He laid there naked, Seth's firm hand taking his cock up and stroking him.

Dean felt his cock throb, his head sinning. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be there for this. He knew this was something special for Roman, something that could only happen once. He didn't want to intrude on that kind of special moment between Seth and Roman. He went to leave the bed, give the two their moment but was stopped with a firm hand on his wrist. He looked up, finding Roman's eyes focused on him, Seth's mouth working on Roman's neck.

Roman could see the evident shock on Dean's face. He didn't want Dean to leave. "Stay," he murmured, feeling Seth's teeth sink a little deeper into him. He whimpered, unable to block out the overwhelming pleasure. He gently tugged at Dean's wrist, his tattooed arm wrapping around Seth.

Dean nodded, unable to say no. Something in Roman's eyes had him stuck, had him wanting to watch Roman submit and completely fall apart under his watchful gaze. He moved in, his lips touching the corner of Roman's mouth before he pulled back and turned his attention to Seth.

It was a whirlwind of bodies as Dean was stripped of the rest of his clothing. Lips pressed against lips, against sweaty skin, arms wrapping and unwrapping around each other as both Roman and Dean pushed to keep Seth so wrapped up in pleasure that he could barely think straight.

It wasn't until Seth had Roman on his back his lips pressed against a firm hipbone that time seemed to slow down, pulling Roman back to what was about to happen. He groaned, Seth spreading his legs just a little wider. He felt the bed rise, showing that Dean had left the bed. He searched around the room with his eyes, finding comfort when he felt the bed suddenly dip under the added weight again.

Dean handed over the tube of lube, his eyes following Roman's body as it shivered, his chest raising and lowering quickly with each breath. He smiled, crawling up to Roman's face, his lips moving in to whisper into Roman's ear, "Relax Rome." He pulled back, his gaze filled with nothing but the other man's completely undone face, the fear and nerves showing through brightly but still aroused.

Seth watched the two interact, keeping his smile hidden as he coated a single finger and pushed it against the tight pucker. "Relax for me Ro," he breathed, leaning in and pressing a kiss to a hipbone as he circled the virgin entrance, wanting to get it nice and wet for him. He wanted Roman to feel as little discomfort as possible.

Dean looked down to where Seth was busy getting Roman slicked up. "Don't be a tease Seth," he nearly chuckled, Seth shooting him a dark look. "Look at him, he wants you and you're just barely touching him."

Seth smirked, the tip of his finger pushing in, Roman's body already starting to clamp down on him. "I'm being gentle, something you seem to have trouble with sometimes," he retorted, seeing the defiance in Dean's eyes. He turned his attention to Roman, his lips moving in and kissing the other man's neck. "I love you Roman, I love you so much."

Roman felt his chest grow with heat, his entire body wanting nothing more that to completely give into Seth. He felt that sneaky finger sliding into him fully, the single digit wiggling around, looking for that one spot inside of him that had never been touched.

Seth met Roman's lips with his, pulling a sudden gasp from the strong throat when he finally found the bundle of nerves he was looking for.

"Again," Roman nearly begged, the pleasure shoot up his spine. He wasn't disappointed when he felt that spot being brushed against again. He groaned, Seth's lips leaving his. His eyes followed Seth as he went back to work on stretching him. His gaze wandered, Dean's blond head moving in. He'd barely heard Seth's soft voice saying something but he couldn't make the words out.

"Touch him Dean," Seth encouraged, looking over the bronze body. Roman looked so fucking good spread out on the bed in front of him. He watched closely as Dean leaned in and pressed a kiss to Roman's chest, his mouth instantly attaching to a bronze nipple. He couldn't describe how good it looked to see Dean and Roman there, Roman's hand moving up to wind in Dean's hair. He took his time, watching the show of Dean on Roman's chest as he slowly stretched Roman for him.

Roman couldn't think right, his mind fuzzy with pleasure. He could only feel the waves of pleasure as they crashed into him, his body craving more, as a hand came into contact with his cock. He cried out, his rod aching.

Seth pulled away from Roman, moving to lay beside him. "Ride me," he murmured, leaning over and kissing Roman's lips softly. He smiled, pulling back, watching as Roman's bigger body moved to straddle him. He felt another set of hands on him. "Wait, Rome." He groaned, his mouth moving faster than his mind. "Did you want… can I…?"

Roman smiled, nodding. Yeah, he wanted Seth without anything. This was the first, and possibly only time this would happen; he wanted to feel everything. He felt the slick head press against this entrance, Seth's hands resting on his hips. He lowered down, his eyes never straying from Seth's. Instantly he felt the burning of being stretched further than he ever had before. He bit his lower hip, his eyes closing as he tried to relax.

Dean eased up behind Roman, his hands coming up to pluck at the bronze nipples, trying to take some of the pain away and replace it with mind numbing pleasure. He smiled when he heard Roman's low groans, his lips attaching to the back of Roman's shoulder, sucking and nipping.

Seth barely held back his smile, the hot encasement around him so perfect. It wasn't just Roman over him that had him smiling, but the way Dean went out of his way, without even being asked, to give Roman some sort of pleasure and help him get over the initial pain of being penetrated. "Take your time," he encouraged, his thumbs rubbing small, comforting circles on Roman's hips, one hand moving to the slowly sagging cock. He stroked Roman slowly, gently, his hips pushing upwards just enough to grind him and Roman together.

Roman felt a spark inside him, Seth's cock pressing against his prostate. "Again," he urged, panting as he leaned back against Dean. He felt that pleasure shoot through him over and over again. He didn't think as he turned, one arm reaching back for Dean. His lips crashed into the other man's, their tongues instantly meeting and gliding along the other. He leaned back, arching back as his hips ground down into Seth's. His lips brushed against Dean's, his voice a low, husky whisper. "I want you inside me too."

Dean's entire body froze. He felt his mouth go dry, his eyes widening as he pulled back to look into the lust filled, half lidded eyes. He tried to pull out a smirk as he moved closer, knowing that Seth could hear their every word. "You don't double team a virgin, Rome," he murmured, watching as Seth's eyes widened. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I can handle a little pain," Roman answered back, pulling Dean back in for another kiss. "Just do it, please." He felt Dean's body shiver against his before their lips parted and he was pushed to lay chest to chest with Seth. His lips instantly met Seth's, the two toned man dominating his mouth.

Dean tried not to panic as he reached for the gel and coated two fingers. He wasn't sure if he would be able to keep from hurting Roman with both him and Seth. Neither one of them were exactly small. He took a breath, pushing one finger into the already stuffed hole. He tried to hold back the deep rumbling growls at how hot and tight Roman was. "Move a little Seth," he encouraged, thinking that maybe if Seth could help loosen Roman up it would help.

Roman couldn't feel anything but pleasure as Seth moved inside him, his hips still as Seth slowly pulled out and pushed back in. His mouth refused to leave Seth's, his hands clutching the other man's two toned hair tightly in his hands. He didn't know how long he laid there, chest to chest with Seth, but he felt Dean's fingers slip free and his heart started to pound. He looked over his shoulder, Dean moving to leave the bed. "No, just like you are," he breathed, his voice so low he was sure Dean might have missed it.

Dean didn't. He heard it, he heard every last syllable. He leaned in, coating himself before he pressed the head against Roman's stretched hole. "Breathe in," he murmured, closing his eyes as he pushed in just enough for the head to sink past the tight ring of muscle. "Breathe out and relax." He kissed up the side of Roman's neck, slowly, so fucking slowly sinking into the tightness. He groaned, finding that it almost hurt how good him and Seth were smashed together inside the Samoan.

Roman bit his lower lip enough to draw blood, the pain immense. He kept telling himself that this was what he wanted. That he wanted both Dean and Seth to take him, take his cherry. He could've laughed at how he sounded like a teenage girl but after taking a moment to adjust to Dean and Seth both being crammed inside him he pushed back on them, a bolt of pleasure running through him.

Seth and Dean both started slow, one pulling out while the other pushed in, both going slow so they didn't hurt Roman. Their lips were all over Roman's face and neck and chest, their hands running over perfectly sculpted muscles and tattooed skin. Nothing but their breath and the creaking of the bed could be heard, the only other noise in the hotel room being their varied groans and moans of pleasure, the occasional curse word flying from Dean's mouth.

Seth smiled as he looked into Roman's eyes. "I love you," he murmured, reaching between them and taking Roman's neglected cock up and stroking him. "You're so fucking hot taking me and Dean like this." He couldn't help but notice the flush on Roman's cheeks. "You're fucking perfect Roman. Isn't he Dean?"

Dean grunted his response, his teeth sinking into the back of Roman's shoulder. "Fucking perfect," he answered, his arms wrapping around Roman's waist. His fingers worked over hard nipples, one hand trailing down to wrap around Seth's and help jerk Roman.

Roman couldn't think, he could barely even speak. Each thrust no matter if it was from Seth or Dean hit him right in his prostate, combined with the jerking of his cock, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He murmured he was close, his muscles clenching around the other two.

Seth bit his lower lip, his free hand tugging Roman down so their lips could meet. "Cum baby," he encouraged, closing his eyes as Roman tightened around him and Dean again. "Fuck, doing that and I'm not going to be able to hold on."

"I don't want you to," Roman answered, kissing Seth hard. He felt his balls tighten into him, the pressure in his belly breaking as he came between him and Seth, a hot sticky release filling him at the same time. He growled, the hot release stinging his already sore insides.

Seth smiled, letting Roman collapse onto him, his clean hand running through the long hair, pushing it away from Roman's sweaty face. He pressed a kiss to Roman's nose, pulling himself free. He looked up, Dean's lower lip bleeding from how hard Dean was knawling on it. He had to admit that it was one hot sight to see Dean behind Roman, fucking him so gently but possessively. He felt Roman as he moved over him, Dean shuddering before he leaned over them and whispered into Roman's ear.

"Do you want me to pull out?" Dean asked, both hands flat against Roman's stomach, trapped between the biggest and smallest member of the group. He watched Roman's head shake slightly before he smiled, actually smiled and turned so his lips could capture Roman's in a soft, gentle kiss as his hips pushed into Roman one last time and his release shot from him.

Roman pulled back from the kiss after he felt Dean stop throbbing inside him, their bodies remaining tangled together as all three of them laid there breathing heavily. He rolled off of Seth to the right side of the bed while Dean took the left. He smiled, his eyelids heavy and drooping. "I love you," he murmured, throwing a heavy arm over Seth's chest, his fingers wrapping around Dean's arm before he fell asleep.

* * *

Roman woke a couple hours later, his eyes cracking open as he looked beside him, the only other person still in the king sized bed being Seth whom at that moment was holding onto a pillow. He smiled, moving to press a kiss to Seth's cheek, hating just how sore his entire body was. He was so fucking happy that he had the next couple days off or else everyone was going to see the hitch in his walk. He wondered where Dean had wondered off to.

He sat up fully, looking around the dark room. The moment he felt the cool breeze he knew that Dean had walked out onto the attached balcony. He struggled to stand, his legs aching and jelly like as he grabbed a pair of his shorts from his bag and pulled them on. He walked over to the cracked door, finding Dean standing there, leaning heavily on the banister. He could smell the offending odor of smoke and he wrinkled his nose. "I thought you quit," he teased gently, chuckling.

Dean turned quickly, his eyes wide when they landed on Roman. "I did," he answered, turning back to where he'd been standing. He'd been standing there for the better part of an hour, his mind refusing to turn off. But at that moment, his entire mind was blank and his heart was racing in his chest. He still couldn't get over what had happened between him and Seth and Roman. "I just have a lot of shit on my mind and I don't really feel like talking about it."

Roman could hear the uneasiness in Dean's voice. He smirked, reaching over and plucking the white stick from between Dean's fingers.

"Hey, that's my fucking—"

Roman took a long drag, holding in the burning smoke before he let it out, feeling the instant relaxing affects from the nicotine as it hit him full force. He looked over, Dean's face slack with shock and completely fucking priceless. "I tried smoking a couple times in high school and college. My mom nearly took my head off when she found out. That and it wasn't for me." He chuckled, handing the stick back, his fingers brushing along Dean's. He told himself to ignore the tingling spark of their fingers touching.

Dean gave a nervous chuckle, taking another drag before he tossed the butt away. He blew out the smoke, looking over to where Roman was now leaning forward, his arms against the banister. "How're you feeling?" he asked gently, unable to ignore the glowing blush on Roman's face.

Roman looked in the opposite direction away from Dean. "I'm just a bit sore," he murmured, finding anything for his gaze to fall on, as long as it wasn't Dean. "Nothing terrible or anything."

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered, thinking that he should've turned Roman's desperate want down. He felt his heart flip in his chest, his pulse racing at just the memory of having Roman's body under him. He'd do anything to have Roman again, this time that sweet body wrapped around him, legs and arms clinging to him while he pounded into Roman's tight body. He tried to stop thinking about it, the same heart fluttering sensation taking over him.

It was that feeling that had made him leave both Roman and Seth alone in the bed. He'd watched Roman fall asleep, those grey eyes unfocused and completely satisfied. Something about seeing Roman so vulnerable and fulfilled had made his chest hurt, his heart thump hard. He'd shared a short make out session with Seth afterwards, holding the smaller man to him while Seth drifted off as well. It wasn't until he knew both were both asleep that he left the bed for some fresh air so he could actually think.

Roman looked up into the dark sky, only able to see a couple dim stars in the sky. "I enjoyed it," he admitted, looking over into Dean's eyes. "It felt good, and it wasn't that painful." He leaned in, his lips brushing against Dean's ear. "You took good care of me."

Dean felt heat rush through him, his entire body growing hot and his face flushing at the sultry words. He'd been so afraid that he'd hurt Roman, that his thrusts were too rough, that his hold was too tight. He never wanted to be like _those _guys that had done the same to him, tearing him and making him bleed. He felt his body start to shake, the air getting heavy. "I've never taken someone's virginity," he breathed, looking up into Roman's widening eyes. He shrugged, trying hard to play it off. "They get too clingy ya know, thinking you're going to be with them forever or some shit like that."

Roman couldn't help but laugh, thinking just how much Dean was deflecting this. "Well you own half of mine now," he said, looking down at the empty street below them. He fell into silence, Dean standing next to him and doing the same. He closed his eyes and felt the breeze on his skin, the cool wind soothing him and clearing his mind.

"What are we?" Dean asked after a few minutes had passed. He looked over, his and Roman's eyes meeting. "What does all this make us now?"

Roman dropped his glance down to the concrete below them. "I don't really know," he finally answered. "We can be friends that just get together sometimes when we have the urge. It's whatever you want." He hated the sound of those words as they left his mouth. He didn't want something serious right away with Dean but he didn't want to just be a booty call at the same time. He just wanted to take his time and take whatever it was him and Dean had slow.

Dean knew he should be happy that Roman was offering them a loose relationship, but he wasn't. He hated the sound of it. He absolutely hated that idea that him and Roman wouldn't have some sort of title on what it was between them. "Let's just take this one day at a time and figure it out as we go? I don't want to just be your fuck buddy," he admitted, watching as Roman nodded and turned to him.

Roman liked that idea, taking it as they went. He could handle that. He knew what him and Dean had couldn't be defined anyway, it was just something they had. He turned back towards the door, the air starting to get too cool for him.

Dean reached out, grabbing Roman's wrist lightly. The moment he saw those grey eyes on him, he smiled as he tugged Roman back to him, their lips instantly meeting. He groaned, strong arms wrapping around him as their lips parted and tongues met. This kiss wasn't like some of their previous ones. It wasn't full of lust or the promise of physical comfort. It was gentle, showing that there was something between them that needed to be explored.

Roman held Dean a little tighter, knowing that he'd never be able to let him go. The only think he had to think about was how they were going to tell Seth about their latest development. He groaned, Dean's lips wrapping around his tongue and gently sucking it. He decided that it was something he would figure out the next morning.

Seth smiled as he watched from his spot in the middle of the bed. He shook his head at the two, curling a little tighter around the pillow that he was holding. After all the betrayal, the lies, the hurt that he'd caused, it was actually worth it. Finally those two had given into the other and noticed that there was something there, something more than him. He sighed, his voice low in the silent air. He closed his eyes, the words floating around him triumphantly. "Mission Accomplished."

~Owari~

* * *

(A/N): So, this is the final chapter of The Catalyst! I have to say, I never thought it would get as popular as it has. Seriously, it was meant for something fun and it turned into one of my favorite short stories. It's also the very first Ambreigns that I've attempted so I'm glad it turned out so well. I want to say thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, followed, and favorited. You guys are fucking fantastic! And a super shout out to Sparkles Blue for getting me into this fandom. I was dead against these two but she made me see that this is a ship that I'm never going to get off of.

I huge shout out/thank you to **Sparkles Blue, LegacyChick, Redsandman99, Angelsdee327, Melness0128, GatesVengance, Loretta's Purple Orchid **for reviewing to every single chapter and just to everyone for taking the time to review! You guys are seriously amazing! Until Next time! Title is In The End by Linkin Park.

And a huge thank you for Linkin Park and Blue October for their song titles! Thank you guys, I love you so much!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
